ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
魔物的支配者
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 高難度任務 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 憧憬泰平 * 活動時間: 2/15/19 16:00 - 2/22/19 15:59 (UTC+8) Challenge the boss in this high difficulty dungeon and enrich your party with the bountiful rewards that can be obtained during this limited-time event! Battle Info Trust Moogle |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = No items |mission-4 = Evoke an esper 2 times or more |reward-1 = Trust Moogle |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 已亥守護者 |drop = }} Boss Info Abilities * Massive Slam: Physical damage (4x) to all enemies. Inflict confuse (30%) to all enemies. * Ground Pummel: Physical damage (4x) to all enemies. Inflict paralyze (30%) to all enemies. * Weapon Break1: Physical damage (3x) to all enemies. Reduce ATK/MAG (30%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Weapon Break2: Physical damage (3x) to all enemies. Reduce ATK/MAG (80%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Crushing Flames: Fire magic damage (5x) to all enemies. * Saint Strike: Light magic damage (5x) to all enemies. * Divine Light: Light magic damage (9x) to one enemy. * It's restoring its health!: Restore 100% HP to caster. * It's preparing for counterattack!: Mitigate magic damage taken (100%) for 1 turn to caster (cannot be dispelled). * Fear Ignite: Fire magic damage (7x) to one enemy. Inflict stop (100%) for 2 turns to one enemy. * Loud Grunts: Remove ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR break from caster. * Soul Burn: Hybrid* damage (1x) as MP drain (300%) to all enemies. * The Dragon's Destiny: Fixed damage (99,999) to all enemies. Attack Pattern Phase 1 * Actions each turn are ** Weapon Break1 (10% chance) ** Divine Light (9%) ** Crushing Flames (12%) ** Saint Strike (10%) ** Massive Slam (12%) ** Ground Pummel (10%) ** Normal attack (37%) * Switches to Phase 2 at the 50% HP threshold Phase 2 * 50% HP threshold: It's restoring its health! * Every 3 turns ** It's preparing for a counterattack! ** On the following turn, if Hog Guardian was hit with a spell, ability or auto-attack: *** Loud Grunts *** Weapon Break2 (40% chance, will not use Weapon Break1 that turn) *** Soul Burn *** The second time the counter-attack sequence was triggered: The Dragon's Destiny, ends turn * Remaining actions are: ** Fear Ignite (15% chance) ** Saint Strike (17%) ** Massive Slam (20%) ** Ground Pummel (14%) ** Weapon Break1 (10%, if Weapon Break2 was not used that turn) ** Normal attacks (24%) Tips * 參考討論 * Avoid using units that have a damaging ability-based counter (e.g. Ring of the Lucii's Holy), as counter-attacking after Hog Guardian uses It's preparing for a counterattack! will also trigger its self-break removal, MP drain, etc. * Bring confuse and paralysis resistance for all units. * Stop protection may prove useful for a provoke tank. * Fire and light resistance will help deal with any of the elemental damage. * Due to the boss's low SPR, hybrid, magic, and damage with SPR scaling will be best against the boss. * Units with AoE break resistance like Yan will be effective against the boss's persistent Weapon Break attack. * AoE or ST Reraise skills can be utilized to survive when triggering the The Dragon's Destiny. References * AI and stats parse by aEnigmatic Videos Youtube